


What Are You Wearing?

by CogonDragoon6



Series: Haikyuu Anecdotes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata accidently wears Oikawa's jacket, I really don't know what to tag this though, It's just a cute one-shot that came to mind I don't know!, M/M, OiHina - Freeform, Yaoi, i have know clue where this idea came from, jacket swap, just some fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CogonDragoon6/pseuds/CogonDragoon6
Summary: Hinata was late for practice. In his rush he seems to grab the wrong jacket. The team questions him. To make things worse, Oikawa comes to pick him up afterwards. This was not how he imagined telling his team that Oikawa and him were dating. One-shot





	

**WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?**

* * *

 

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Came the shout from one Hinata Shoyo as he scrambled around the room trying yo get ready. He woke up later than he usually did ad was running late for morning practice. Hinata started to pack his bag and headed towards the bedroom door.

Oikawa just watched from his spot on the bed. "Um Shoyo... You might want to put a shirt on." Hinata looked down and flushed. He flailed and went to find a shirt suitable for practice. Oikawa just chuckled and handed him a shirt.

"Thank you!" He grabbed it and pecked Oikawa on the lips before exiting the bedroom, Oikawa diligently following him out. He was about to leave the house when his boyfriend caught his attention. "You might want to wear a jacket. It's cold today."

Hinata nodded and quickly grabbed the nearest jacket. He ran out the door while putting the jacket on. Oikawa watched him leave from the doorway. He tilted his head in thought.  _Wait... What jacket did he grab?_ He shrugged, thinking that it didn't matter either way as long as his boyfriend didn't catch a cold.

* * *

 

Hinata was now running towards the club room knowing he was probably late already. He burst through the doors catching everyone's attention. Hinata bent down with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath before standing back up.

That was when everyone noticed the jacket he was wearing. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING!?" Nishinoya shouted from the court.

Hinata looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Your jacket dumbass!" Kageyama responded.

He glanced down at his jacket still not understanding what all the fuss was about. That's when he saw the recognizable colors of the Aoba Jousai uniform. He squawked in mortification. "I-I.. Um, it's... Not what..." He was stumbling over his words.

Suga came to his rescue. "Guys, leave him alone. We need to start practice. You can ask him about it afterwards." Okay, scratch that. Suga did not come to his rescue. This was going to be an awkward practice.

* * *

 

He wasn't wrong when he said practice was going to be awkward. He couldn't focus entirely on the task at hand and kept messing up. Other than that, practice went by smoothly.

At the end, Hinata rushed to the locker rooms so he could change quickly and leave before anyone could ask questions. He got dressed surprisingly quick and ran out the door. His face fell when he saw Oikawa waiting for him at the gate to the school though.

He power walked up to him hoping that they could leave. Oikawa looked up at him as he approached. He smiled and waved. "Hey Shoyo!" He flinched when he called him by his first name. That was going to be a dead giveaway! Well, besides the fact that he came to practice wearing Oikawa's volleyball jacket.

"How was practice?" Oikawa asked when Hinata was in front of him. He didn't answer, just grabbed his arm and tried to pull him out of the gate before the rest of the team caught up. Oikawa didn't budge however and pulled Hinata in his direction.

"Hey, is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "No. I just wanna go home."

Oikawa didn't look convinced. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" Came the exclamation from Tanaka as the rest of the team approached. The captain of Aoba Jousai looked in his direction. "Picking Shoyo up from practice."

"Did you just call him by his first name?" Nishinoya asked disbelievingly.

Oikawa looked at them like it was the most normal thing ever. He then noticed the jacket Hinata was wearing. "Pfffft," He quickly covered his mouth, trying to stifle his laughter.

"What!?" Hinata yelled indignantly.

"Nothing. It's just... I just noticed you were wearing my jacket."

There were shouts from the rest of Karasuno's team. "That's  _your_ jacket?" Kageyama asked. Oikawa nodded, not seeing the problem. Kageyama quickly turned to Hinata. "Why are you wearing  _his_ jacket?"

"Um... Well... I was rushing this morning, because I was running late and I guess I grabbed the wrong jacket."

"Why was Oikawa's jacket at your place anyway?" Suga asked Hinata curiously. "Yeah and why is he picking you up?" Nishinoya added.

Oikawa glanced at his boyfriend as he floundered trying to come up with an answer. It was then he realized that his team didn't know Hinata was dating him. He smirked to himself.

Hinata stiffened as he felt someone's arm around his shoulder. He looked up to see Oikawa. "Isn't it obvious? Shoyo and I are dating."

The whole team shouted in confusion. It wasn't anger or anything bad like that. Just... Confusion. Hinata relaxed a little bit at that revelation. "You two...? Dating?" Tanaka exclaimed while pointing at the two. Oikawa just nodded.

Suga just smiled to himself. "Well I have nothingn against it. What about you Daichi?" He turned to Karasuno's captain. Daichi just shrugged. "I don't see a problem." His expression darkened. "That is... If you don't hurt him in any way."

Oikawa smiled sincerely. "Don't worry. I would never hurt Shoyo. He's the world to me." Hinata flushed a little at that statement. He flushed even more when Oikawa pecked his cheek to show his affection.

Daichi's face returned to normal. "Good. See you tomorrow at practice Hinata." Everyone just nodded their heads and said goodbye as well.

As Oikawa and Hinata walked away, Hinata thought, _Well that could have gone worse._


End file.
